Unbreakable
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Rating will change. YAOI! Don't like, don't read. TasukiChichiri Starts with both characters still in book, slowly (ok, not so slowly, only 2 chaps) becoming a reincarnation fic. Bad summary, but story might be good enough to get past said summary. JaNe
1. One

Unbreakable

By Shadowy Fluffball

This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fic, so please be kind. This is a Tasuki/Chichiri pairing. It begins in the "Universe of the Four Gods" book, and then turns into a reincarnation story. Please don't get lost and confused with my writing. And now, on with the newest of my too many to count stories.

Tasuki stared at the fire glaring red before his eyes. He didn't know what he could do anymore. Miaka and Tama… Taka, he thought as he corrected his thoughts, were gone into her world. The other Seishi but he and one other were all dead. He turned to look behind him at his home. Mt. Reikaku, the place where he was the leader and no one dared raise a hand to him, except Kouji of course. "This is so boring! There ain't nuttin' to do 'round here anymore!"

He stood and dusted off his pants. "Might as well go find Kouji, he might have an idea of something to do."

(Chichiri)

The one eyed monk walked up a well beaten path, is ever smiling mask still smiling. 'I wonder if Tasuki will be happy to see me no da? We haven't been around each other much since defeated Nakago and the Seiryu seven.'

He was interrupted from his thoughts at a loud voice shouting a very familiar voice cry out. "Nani? You want me to what? D'ya know how cold that damn lake water is at this time a night Kouji?"

Chichiri's mask smile widened. Walking up the path, he caught sight of Kouji stripping his shirt off. "It's not bad y'know. Just shoot a flame at it wit' your tessen and it'll be our private hot bath."

"I am not wastin' my tessen's power on a fucking lake!"

"Always using a foul mouth no da?" Chichiri asked, walking towards them, shakujou rattling lightly.

"Chichiri?" Tasuki turned to face the monk. "It is you! How you been Chiri?"

"Same as always no da." Chichiri replied, still smiling. It had been months since he had last seen his old friend Tasuki.

"You were with Taiitskun again, weren't you?" Tasuki gave a smoldering glare. "You went to visit the others without me!" He whined, shaking the monk lightly by the shoulders.

"Calm down no da." Chichiri said happily. "I was not with Taiitskun or the others. I was wandering, like usual no da."

"An' didn't take me wit' ya?" Tasuki cried, faking hurt.

"You didn't want to come no da. You said you had to live the mountain life with your family na no da."

"Guys! Ya forget I am 'ight 'r?" Kouji glared at the two.

"Oh, uhh, who 'r you again?" Tasuki asked trying to keep a straight face. Managing to duck from Kouji's fist. "I was kiddin'! Calm down!"

Kouji growled, before taking off back to the bandit's hideout. "You two never change no da."

"What ever you say Chiri." Tasuki smiled. "Come on. I think Kouji has some Sake hidden away in his room." He gave a lopsided grin as Chichiri moaned something about not liking alcohol.

TBC

Ok, this is just the first chapter, not very good I admit, but it will increase after a little bit. This is a yaoi fic, so Tasuki and Chichiri will be pairing up really soon, I promise. So keep reading and reviewing to find out. I normally update every five reviews or so. So R/R and see'ya later.


	2. Two

Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it.

Tasuki walked down a long hallway, humming to himself, rather happy. "Chiri is back! I haven't seen him forever." He said to himself as he walked up to a door, which was slightly cracked open. "What is he doing wit' the door open? He's too modest to even open it when I come to call on him."

"Chiri?" He knocked lightly before pushing open the door, spying a monk sound asleep on the bed. Mask off and lying atop of his folded clothes. Tasuki smiled. It wasn't very often Chichiri took that mask of his off.

Pulling up a chair quietly he sat down and stared at the slumbering older man, memorizing his quiet, peaceful features. He never understood why Chichiri always wanted to smile. Miaka told him it was over his scar and that people would be frightened over his disfigured face, but there was no way he could believe that, to him, Chichiri was beautiful.

He reached forward, brushing the blue bangs from Chiri's face, watching the man stir and wake. "Tasuki-Kun? What are you doing here?" He said in a sleep slurred voice, looking for his mask with his hands. Tasuki hastily picked it up, hiding it behind his back. "Tasuki." Chiri said grimly. "Please return my mask to me." He said, sitting up and holding out his hand.

"Please Chiri, just for me, leave it off." He gave a pathetic look, but the monk sighed anyway, dropping his hand.

"What are you doing in my room Tasuki?"

"I came to get you for dinner, but you were asleep."

"So you decided to wait in my room, while I was asleep I might add, for me to wake up?" Chiri gave him a withered look. "You've been acting strange since I returned, are you scared I will disappear or something? You haven't often let me out of your sight."

Tasuki knew it was true, and he knew that Chichiri had noticed. He couldn't help thinking he was going to lose the blue haired monk. He noticed that after Chichiri had left him a few months back, he became depressed, missing the 'no da's' and the ever present blue hair. "Gomen nasai Chiri, I just, I just missed you is all."

Chichiri smiled lightly at the red haired man, who was lightly blushing and staring at the floor. "Tasuki-Kun? Is there something you are not telling me?"

Tasuki visibly flinched. He knew he had deep feelings for the monk for awhile now, but refused to acknowledge them aloud. "Dinner is ready. I will see you in the galley." He roughly stood and turned exit, only to find himself paralyzed after taking only three steps.

"Talk to me Tasuki, you cannot run away forever. This is the second time you have tried to walk out on me." Chichiri stood up and stood in front of him, giving him a scrutinizing look. "Well no da?"

Tasuki gave a slightly paranoid look. How could he tell Chichiri, the one he had grown to like so much, and slowly develop something akin to love? How could he tell a monk of solitude something like that? He opened his mouth, only to close it again, only to reopen, and then close once more. He was reminding Chichiri of the fish he ate while wandering. "I uhh…"

"Tasuki-Kun! Spit it out no da!"

Tasuki lost it then, he couldn't spit it out, so he did the next best thing, if the words couldn't spill from his mouth, then he would just have to use his mouth. He was about to push himself forward when he was forcefully reminded of something dismal. "Chiri? Can you release me from your spell now?" He said, looking irritated. Dammit! He was still paralyzed! And his courage had disappeared to. 'SHIT!'

Chichiri smiled before making a sound, watching as Tasuki smiled as he noticed he could move. "Now talk flame boy!"

Tasuki stared into Chichiri's good eye, getting lost in the mahogany depths before leaning forward, capturing the monks lips in a solemn kiss. Closing his eyes and pulling away he whispered faintly. "I love you Chiri… I have for awhile now honestly." He about to turn away when the monk didn't respond, he feared the rejection, but before he could move, the older mans lips descended upon his.

"I love you too."

(Time Lapse!)

"_**I love you Chiri… I have for awhile now honestly."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

Genrou awoke with a start, staring at his surroundings, and spying his best friend lying on the bed next to his in his shared dorm. "What the hell was that?"

TBC

Well? What you think, huh? R/R


	3. Three

Chapter 3

I love all my reviewers. I swear that to you.

After taking a hot shower, Genrou emerged from his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waste. "Kouji! Come on! Get ya' lazy ass outta bed!"

He was greeted with a pillow in his face and an unintelligible grunt. It vaguely sounded like 'I don't wanna, go 'way.'

Before Genrou could retaliate there was sharp knock at their door before it opened, revealing a very hyperactive Oi Doukun. He started hanging around with Kouji and Genrou after a couple of the older kids wouldn't leave him alone. Very smart kid, but extremely young. Genrou himselfthough that maybe Doukun should have waited a bit longer before going into college, man, he was only sixteen."Genrou! I have something to tell you? Uum, what are you looking at?" He watched Genrou point a finger at a large mass of blankets. "Oh."

"Mind helping me out over here?"

"Just get dressed first."

Genrou nodded, grabbing his discarded jeans and boxers off of the floor and reentering his bathroom, emerging a minute later. "So what is the plan today?"

"Well. Cold water seemed to do wonders." Doukun said thoughtfully, earning a mumble from the blanket mass, before being interrupted by yet another knock.

Opening the door Genrou smirked. "Right on time Hikou, we were just trying to get your lover out of bed."

Holding a steaming cup of coffee Hikou walked over to Kouji bed and poked his back. Kouji blearily looked up at him, eyes focusing on Hikou's cup, before screaming. "I'm up! I'm up! Just do not pourda' damn water on my head 'gain!"

"Nice to see you up." Hikou smirked, taking a sip from his cup. "And I don't think I would waste my precious coffee on something so trivial."

Kouji's jaw dropped. "C-Coffee? You threatened me with coffee?"

"No, I don't believe I did. Now get dressed."

"Shit!" Genrou howled, staring at his clock in disbelief. "I am so late for class!" He darted towards his closet, looking for his uniform. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Calm down Genrou, just slow down." Doukun said. His pink hair flopping as he ran around the room chasing the flaming red head. "School cancelled until they repair South Side Court."

"Repair? South Side Court? What happened on that end of school." Doukun gave a cheeky smile. "Ok, spill it pinky. What happened?"

"I set fire t' da' south end a da' school." Kouji said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Hikou just glared at his boyfriend.

"Kouji. Just where did you start the fire, and when?" Hikou asked, giving the boy a intense look. "You were with me until three am, in my class, on my des…"

"Too much info teach!" Genrou wailed out, clasping his hands over his ears. "I am still reeling over the fact my best bud is dating my chemistry teacher!"

"Least I am datin' someone decent! That Maki is hell! He acts like a little school girl virgin!" Kouji scowled. "Why you datin' him 'gain?"

"He's my little brother. Behave yourself love." Hikou said, protecting Maki from anymore verbal abuse, although Maki wasn't there.

"So how did you set South Side Court on fire anyway Kouji?" Genrou asked, planting a seat in front of his friend.

"I got a hold a Hikou's chemicals is all…" He gave a very wide grin, but it disappeared as soon as he saw his lovers face, and hearing the growl rumbling in Hikou's chest. "Uh oh." In an instant he was out of his bed and locking himself in the bathroom.

"Kouji! You set my classroom on fire? I'll kill you!" Hikou shouted from his very comfortable spot on Genrou's bed, which he was not about to get up from and stop drinking his coffee for anything. Although, he did stop, when his cell phone rang. "Moshi, moshi? Oh, you're in town already. Damn that was fast! Yeah. Be there in say, an hour? All right, see you then."

"Who was that?" Doukun asked, looking at his teacher. He never really thought any of them would get along this well, but having a teacher as a friend was rather nice.

"Our newest teacher, a childhood friend of mine. We are going out to lunch with him. Get dressed Kouji! We're leaving."

'New teacher?' Genrou thought, as he pulled on his shirt. 'Wonder what this one will be like.'

TBC


	4. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


End file.
